1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade driving device for use in cameras which is installed in a camera, etc., and drives a blade that opens and closes an exposure aperture or a blade that reduces the amount of light to pass through the exposure aperture, and more particularly, a blade driving device for use in cameras which comprises an electromagnetic actuator including a rotor for driving the blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional blade driving device for use in cameras, for example, there is known a blade driving device for use in cameras which drives a shutter blade or a diaphragm blade by joining an electromagnetic actuator, formed of an upper frame member and a lower frame member that are joined to each other and rotatably support a rotor, an exciting coil wound around the upper frame member and the lower frame member, and a cylindrical yoke or the like attached to the upper frame member, to a base plate having an exposure aperture by screws, etc. (For example, refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-55376, and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H07-234434).
The conventional device is structured so that the electronic actuator is formed as a unit in advance and joined by means of screws, etc., to a substrate prepared separately. Therefore, in manufacturing, a step of assembling only the electromagnetic actuator in advance and a step of attaching the electromagnetic actuator that has been completely assembled to the substrate are necessary, and this makes the manufacturing process complicated and increases the number of components due to the formation of the electromagnetic actuator as a unit, resulting in high costs, a complicated structure, and an increase in size.